


Something Special this Christmas

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal





	Something Special this Christmas

“ Is it just me or is Christmas telly crap nowadays ?.Remember years ago John when we were little it used to be great then, Morecambe and Wise, the two Ronnies, Cannon and Ball, even Russ Abbot and friends , they used to be something to look forward to, it's all utter shite now utter shite”. She sighed and smiled as she watched John carefully put the crimson nail polish on her toes .

” If you turned the telly upside down John would the picture move with it or stay the right way up like on your phone, does it have a gyro thing as well?”

“ John ?”

“ Eh , sorry love wasn't listening , what did you say ?”

“ It doesn't matter, I was rabbiting on about nothing really, ow ! “

“ You okay ?” John said looking up from his task in hand.

“ Just a twinge , she's feisty tonight you're daughter, even she's fed up with this telly garbage”

Kayleigh was lying on her back with a rolled up towel in the small of her back, she found that lying this way was the most comfortable she could get eight months into her pregnancy. If she lay like that with her feet up , being this big was just an inconvenience, so she had her feet up this time they were on John's lap, where he was carefully painting her nails and massaging her feet. Anywhere would do though , fireplace, footstool, chair, settee, coffee table, John, anywhere as long as her feet were up. She was watching telly from this position , she very often did.

“ Oops sorry John “

“ What for ? “

She just looked at him and smiled.

“ Oh Jesus Mary Chain Kayleigh, that's rank, you best check your knickers love, that's making me eyes sting “

“ Well if your daughter wasn't crushing my insides that wouldn't happen, sorry “ she giggled.

“ Don't blame baby , that's your own body weight in mince pies, and after eights that is , you've scoffed a multitude “

“ I left you a couple of pies “

“ You left two Kayleigh two ! “

“ There's only four in the box John “

“ I bought three boxes yesterday as I recall “

“ It's a craving “

“ Aye everything edible is a craving apparently “

“ True “ She sniggered.” And you might want to buy more Toblerone while we're on the subject”

“ I thought I hid that ?“

“ I know you did “

Her message tone bleeped, so did John's a split second later.

“ Mum” they said in unison.

“ You read it John, I can't be bothered”

“ Remember Christmas dinner tomorrow will be ready for 3. Come over when you're ready, but dinner’s at 3 . Love you loads mum xx.”

“ Your mum doesn't do subtle really does she ?”

“ What's wrong with that message like ?”

“ Come over when your ready but dinners at 3 “

“ Oh right enough, let's plan on getting there at 10 past, just to piss her off “ John laughed.

“ Oh Jesus that's sore , hope it passes, oh good it's gone , bit of stomach cramp there “

“ See too many pies, you're getting your comeuppance “ John waggled his finger jokingly.

“ No I'm getting wind John “ they both laughed.

“ Remember you sit next to me at your mums ok John “

“ Why ?”

“ So if I drop one they'll think it's you, and remember and take the blame like a gentleman “

“ Drop one” John laughed “ I'm glad that money Bill spent on a Swiss finishing school wasn't wasted “

Kayleigh snorted then burst out in hysterical laughter, before suddenly stopping, holding her side.

“ Help me up John, I need a wee, and I mean seriously need ! “

“ Okay love i'll just …..”

“ No it's okay the feelings gone now, I wish she'd make up her mind up , down, forward, back I'm sure she's doing the bloody hokey cokey in there, every time she moves she presses on something vital, nine months is way too long , that's how you know God is a man , nine months, no woman would ever have agreed to that “

“ If you say so love “

“ Fancy a brew John?”

“ Yea I do as it ‘appens “

“ Two sugar and a dash in mine ta , as you're offering “ She giggled .

John gently lifted her feet to the arm of the chair and got up, just as gently he put her feet back down. Smiling and shaking his head, he went into the kitchen and filled the kettle, as he flicked the switch the house was plunged into darkness.

“ John ?”

“JOHN ?” she shouted louder

“ Looks like a power cut love, stay there I'll check our trip switch “

Kayleigh saw the light on his phone pass the living room door, heading for the hall cupboard.

“ All ok here” he said.

“ Streetlights are out John ,does that mean it's serious , will it be long do you think ?”

“ Dunno love, I'll finish that brew meantime eh ?”

“ You can't love, kettle needs electricity remember “

“ Gas hob remember , I'll fill a pot “

“ But you need power for the ignition thingy “

“ No you don't, the gas thing for the candles, or the barbeque matches will do “

“ John seriously, does that work ?”

“ Yes , why ?”

“ We had a power cut at Mandy's ages ago and we didn't have a brew for six hours , and she's got gas” Kayleigh sighed “ bugger “

John walked over to the window ,

“'It's snowing Kayleigh and by the looks of that sky it's not ending soon, you'll get your white Christmas love, deffo”

Kayleigh struggled to her feet, waddled over and stood in the bay window between the window and the still lit Christmas tree, John stood behind her arms around her waist , chin resting on her head hands on her bump.

“ Battery tree seems a good idea now eh ?”

“ Aye it does, you were right again Kayleigh “

They stood for a while looking out into the dark street , the only light was that cast by the occasional car headlights as people went about their Christmas eve tasks. John was always amazed how quiet things got during snow, he knew the science behind it , but he still loved it. John loved this simple aspect of their relationship, the being close, no need to speak, but always ready to listen, he was sure their heartbeats synchronize when they were standing like this, matching breath for breath, thought for thought even.

Kayleigh lifted John's hands in hers and kissed them,

“ Thanks “ She whispered

“ What for love? “

“ Everything you've ever done, ever said, all the changes you made, the chances you took , everything , me and baby say thanks “

“ Its me who should thank you love , you changed me for the better”

Kayleigh put his hands back on her baby bump , he caressed it tenderly.

“ That's what I mean John, I'm still how I was, it's you who had the courage to change, you knew I wanted all this, and you took the chance on me being worth changing your life for “

“ Love works in mysterious ways, lovely, magical and mysterious”

“ I hope we're good parents John , hope we manage okay”

“ We've had plenty practice, wi Ben, Alfie, Sophie and Chloe, plus our mums will be quick enough to point out any faults , so will Claire and Paul….”

“ Mandy will appoint herself chief instructor no doubt “ Kayleigh said smiling.

“ But we won't need any help , well manage it all ourselves, and enjoy every minute too”

“ I fancy a slow dance John, wanna set your phone up?”

“ I can do better than that, the Bluetooth speaker is battery too, leave it to beaver”

A few minutes later their favourite love song playlist started, they held each other tight and danced slowly, lost in their own space, before they knew it an hour had passed, it was the tinny announcement from the speaker that it's battery was low that brought them back into the real surroundings of their comfortable lounge.

“ We need to discuss something John, in case of, well you know ? “

“ If this is the choice scenario again, I told you I'm not discussing it “

“ But John…”

“ No Kayleigh it won't happen so I'm not going to talk about it “

“ I do , we need to “

“ No we don't , it's bloody morbid talk like that , so I'm not having it, end of “

“ You need to …..”

“ I know what you feel about it ,and you know my feelings….” John interrupted.

“ I'd never forgive you “ She said sniffing.

“ I'd live with that “

“ You have to chose her not me “

“ For fuck sake Kayleigh, can't you see how upset this shite gets me, I don't want to talk about it okay, it won't happen”

“ But if it did chose to save her, not me “.

“ Well thank you for sparing my feeling again I don't think” John huffilly went through to the kitchen and Kayleigh could hear him fill a pot with water, and switch on the gas.

He had tried not to think of Kayleigh's worst case scenario, but yet again she had to bring it up. She had read about a case where something went wrong during labour and the husband had had to choose between saving wife or child , he had chosen to save his wife, Kayleigh thought he should have saved the child, she wanted John to promise he would, he had no intention of making a promise he would break , so every so often she would try again, like tonight.

“ I'm sorry “ she said hugging him from behind as he stood in the kitchen staring out of the window. “ I've spoiled the mood again haven't I ?”

“ If you make a sandwich I'll forgive you “

“ Salad or bacon ? stupid question really, put another gas on John, butties coming up”

They sat in the kitchen, a candle on a saucer in the centre of the table casting a warm flickering glow over the room.

“ John is it me or is it cold now ?”

“ No it is cold right enough, the heating will be off with there being no power, will I fetch you a cardigan? “

“ No how about we go to bed and snuggle up ?, I know it's only half past 10 but it's a nice way to get a heat in us”

“ I'm up for that” said John “ We can talk, cuddle and heat up all at the same time, good thinking “

They tidied up the kitchen, John headed upstairs , Kayleigh went into the lounge to switch off the Christmas tree lights and retrieve her phone.

************************

“ John, Joooooohn , JOHN “

“ What “ he shouted back .

“ Help me “

He ran down the stairs, Kayleigh was doubled up on the floor, rocking .

“ Did you fall love ?”

“ No I bent down for my phone and got a really bad cramp , it took my breath away, but it's easing off now”

“ You couldn't be in ……..”

“ I think I'd know , John, seriously , anyway I've got about 3 weeks to go , none of the women in my family have ever gone early, not one, I don't plan on being the first. See that's it gone, maybe you were right about all those pies.”

“ Who ate all the pies , who ate all the pies “ John started singing .

“ Finish that line , I dare you “

They both burst out laughing , John held his hands out for Kayleigh to grab, when she did John gently helped her up.

“ Put the pot on again love, I'm nipping to the ladies, this downstairs toilet is the best thing about this house , that and the ensuite. So glad we got it “

“ Tea or coffee love? “

“ Kayleigh tea or coffee?” John walked to the downstairs toilet door and knocked ,

“ You okay love ?“

“ Eh, I think so “

“ What does think so mean? “

The flush went before he heard an answer.

“ Looked a bit funny when I wiped but no blood or nothing , think I'll sit in the lounge again, I feel a little anxious”

“ Should we phone do you think ?”

“ No I'm fine , honestly just getting excited I think , Christmas , new year, new baby , we've got a lot on these next few weeks mambo, quite a lot”

“ It's gonna be great, just think of this time next year, a kiddy in the house “

“ And me pregnant again “

“ Really ? “

“ Yea as soon as I get the okay , I'm going to try for number two, assuming you agree “

“ Oh I agree, I definitely agree”

“ That's two under two, would be hard work but people manage with twins and triplets so we'd manage cause were a good team, aren't we?”

Kayleigh headed back to the lounge, while John went to make teas.

He headed back into lounge , Kayleigh was standing one hand on the arm of the chair one on the fireplace, bent over panting .

“ Jesus more cramps love ?”

“ John” she held her hand up John took it and interlocked fingers with her, she squeezed tight, really tight .

“ Can't…….breathe……. so…….sore “ She started panting .

“ Shit, shit John, I think it's happening “

“ What is ?”

She looked at him with a “ I don't believe you asked that expression “

“ The baby , Christ almighty I thought the Kitson women never went early , you said……”

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, nose to nose,

“ Now is not the time for a discussion John, okay “

“ Right your case is in the car, let's go “

She shook her head ,

“ No time, I'm sure she's on her way out , I feel the urge to push John , what are we gonna do ? “

John could hear the panic in Kayleigh's voice .

“ Okay then, you'll have to have her here then , I'll phone and get an ambulance organised meantime lie down, I'll get towels , a bin and bag and some sheets “

“ Are you serious, I can't, not here no “

“ Do you think we can get to hospital in time ?”

“ No “

“ Can you manage the stairs ?”

“No “

“ Well we'll have to wait till they come to us then, that's the two options darling , we can't go so they have to come “

“ This wasn't in my plan not one little bit , oh shit here we go again , give me your hand John “.

As the pain subsided, John let Kayleigh's hand go and went for his phone.

“ I bet those cramps were bloody contractions and you didn't know”

“ But they weren't that bad at first , it's only now that they're really sore”

“ Right ambulance it is then , hello, eh ambulance please, it's my wife I think she's gone into labour, okay …. , Kayleigh? 37 weeks is that right ?” she nodded.

“ Nearly 38 “

“ Nearly 38” John repeated into his phone ,” no no medical issues both well, it's her first,... 37 years old, I'm her husband ,......the father yes ?

“ Does she think I'm a slapper or something ?” Kayleigh asked

John glared at her listening intently to the operator.

“ Yes……, I've got all that.,.......Jesus but you will come ,......yea not yet …..Okay “ he hung up.

“ Well John, how long ?”

“ They don't know, there's been an incident at the arena, a display or something collapsed, that and a number of serious car crashes because of the weather and power cuts, and a train derailment mean they're hard pushed, as you are fit and healthy and so is baby you're a high but not highest priority, they'll try to get a midwife and first responder here,but they don't know when”

“ Oh shit , I don't bloody believe this, this can't be happening to us no,no no “

“ Kayleigh, try and relax , before you swear at me think about it, relax and remember you're designed for this, millions of years of evolution so you can pop out a kiddy “

“ I'll pop something out John believe me “ she scowled.

“ Think through, if you're going to have her now it's because she's ready, and you're ready. And believe it or not “ John said calmly “ I'm ready “

“ Do you know what to do John truly, do you? “

“ All those years of Attenborough weren't for nowt you know , zebra, wildebeest, meerkat, Kayleighs , they all pop out the same”

She looked at him wide eyed .

“ Sorry darling , trying to lighten the mood , I've watched all the birthing videos you did remember , then some, I've done my homework, I can do this if I have to , honestly I'm confident”

“ Jesus that hurts like fuoooooooow “ She squeezed his hand again .

John looked down and laughed.

“ What's funny? “

“ Unless you're going to try forcing a baby through a pair of leggings , I suggest I get you a little more comfortable “

Kayleigh looked down and laughed along with him.

John helped her strip, and placed a towel over her,

“ Any sign yet “ She asked.

“ I never looked “

“ Don't you think you should , I can't see it can I ?”

John lifted the towel momentarily,

“ Nope, looks like it normally does”

“ John unlock the door while I remember, so the paramedics can get in “

John unlocked the door then gathered up what he thought he might need, if things developed quickly.

“ Lift “ John said and spread a plastic sheet under Kayleigh, he covered that with a sheet, put a pillow under her head and put another couple of towels close to hand, at that point his phone went .

“ Hello yes still the same, about 3 minutes apart , last about a minute ……. , said she did but hasn't yet ……., yes I've done that , uh huh well at least that's better than not knowing …….okay , yes if I need to thanks , okay “ he smiled as he hung up.

“ Half hour to 40 mins unless they receive an other higher priority,”

“ She's coming John oh god , I need to push”

“ But they said half an hour , you can't, you have to wait , hold on a bit longer “

“ John, I'm so scared what if I can't do it?”

Suddenly John felt totally in control, a wave of relaxation swept over him , he knew it was time as his dad would have put it “ to man up or move on “ and he had no intention of ever moving on , so it was man up time,

“ There is nothing you can't do Kayleigh Redmond, you're without doubt the toughest, strongest woman I've ever met, life has flung everything it can at you and yet you still walk tall, you shirk nothing and you hold your head up proudly, this is just another inconvenience to you, think of how proud you're gonna be when you've done this , at home just us ,on Christmas eve an all “

“ I need to push John “

“ Okay grab my hands and do what you have to, I'll do what I can to help okay “

“ Arghh oh John, Jesus oh please “

“ Christ Kayleigh, she's a redhead” John said checking progress

“ Really !”

“ Definitely, my god she's on the way out , good girl Kayleigh you're doing well “ John said wiping her brow, “ I think you have to push with each contraction now “

“ You know what to do when she comes out , honestly do you ?”

“ That's the easy bit, you're doing the hard bit “

Kayleigh started panting again,

“ Oh god here we go again , oh please make it stop , pleeeease John “ John was powerless to help her through this part and it was breaking his heart, but an inner resolution not to show too much emotion, to stay calm was at work .

“ That's it love push , go on “

John let one of her hands go and checked around the neck of the newly emerged head to check the cord was clear , thankfully it was .

“ Is she okay, is she, check her John ?“

“ So far so good, heads out, that's supposed to be the hardest part, I hope it is . Open your blouse , I'll put her on your chest , that triggers the placenta delivery apparently “

“ Hark at Dr. Redmond , no kids yet but an expert already , John help me get my bra off , on the breast I'm sure the midwife said “

“ Here we go again oooh Jesus, why does it have to be so fucaaaaaaaa, oh my god, John she's out she's out “

“ I know “ a beaming John lifted the wriggling child and quickly cleaned her with a soft towel, he then put the child in Kayleigh's chest between her boobs, she gently cried whilst gently holding her longed for baby. John gently covered both with a duvet.

“ I did it “ She whispered “ I gave you life “

“ She's perfect Kayleigh another little redhead for me to love “

“Hold us John “ John lay down and gently held the two most precious things in his known universe, and cried.

“ What time is it John ?”

“ She's a Christmas baby love it's twenty past midnight, merry Christmas Kayleigh “

“ I know you said you were giving me something special this Christmas John but this was beyond all expectation, how you going to top this next year? “

“ Twins ? “

“ No fuc …”

“ Hello Mr Redmond, ambulance service here” a voice said from the door.

“ Come in we're in the lounge “

Elizabeth, Kayleigh's midwife and a paramedic came in to the room.

“ Hi Kayleigh how you doing? , looks like missy here made an early dash for freedom eh” , said the midwife. “Good job mum managing that, and well done dad, you both coped well”

“ How is she? “ Kayleigh asked biting her lip.

“ Absolutely fine, she wouldn't be any better if you'd been in hospital “

“ That's not an experience I want to repeat any time soon “

“ Do they need to go to hospital or owt ?“ John asked.

“ No need, baby is fine , Kayleigh's not bleeding anymore , all normal I'm happy to let you stay at home if you take it easy “

“ She will”

“ You got formula in case she doesn't latch on ?“

“ I have but I'm still going to try breast “

“ Okay then I'll leave you to it”

“ Expect a visit tomorrow though , about 3 okay? “

“ That's fine “

“ Bye merry Christmas “

“ Merry Christmas “ they repeated as the medics went out the front door.

“ John look at this “

“ Well that's the name picked then eh , how apt is that?”

“ Yes it's so right “

The two of them looked at the midwife's card ,” Elizabeth Holly “

“ Best start phoning round , I'll explain to mum that due to the sudden arrival of Holly Redmond we may be late for dinner “

“ I'll phone Mandy, this will be fun “


End file.
